Siwon & Kibum
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: "Oke. Cukup !" "Dari semua olok-olokmu padaku, ini yang paling keterlaluan !" "Ap..apa maksudmu ?" tanya Siwon bingung. BRAKK! Yeahhh! Finally, CHAPTER 03 is update! hehe Rememberee to Ripiu yach!XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Siwon love Kibum, Kibum love Siwon ... forever

Pairing : SiBum [ and the all other Caster! ]

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi/Gay/Boy3Boy/Romance-?-/Sadness-?-?

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read!

Present by Lee Ryu D.

[Rumah Kibum]

Kibum menghabiskan roti bakar sarapannya tergesa-gesa seperti biasa,

"Aku berangkat.." katanya setelah yakin piringnya sudah kosong, lalu meneguk susunya secepat yang ia bisa, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah.. hati-hati di jalan sayang, ahh iya.. kunci di tempat biasa yaa.." sahut Ibunya dari arah dapur.

"Yaaa…" jawab Kibum kemudian menghilang dari pintu depan.

Kibum berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sekolahnya, ya, ia selalu berjalan kaki tiap pergi ke sekolah, karena letak sekolahnya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya.

Kibum tinggal bertiga dengan Ibu dan adik laki-laki yang umurnya hanya berbeda setahun darinya, orang tuanya sudah bercerai, ayahnya tinggal di kota sebelah dengan istri barunya dan anak-anak tirinya, ibunya seorang pekerja kantoran dengan jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, itulah kenapa ia bisa membiayai pendidikan kedua anaknya seorang diri, ia bekerja keras demi kehidupan kedua puteranya, lembur hampir setiap malam, seperti malam ini contohnya, itulah mengapa tadi ia mengingatkan Kibum tentang kunci yang 'di tempat biasa', karena ia akan pulang telat untuk lembur, di mana 'tempat biasa' itu adalah di bawah keset di depan pintu dapur.

Kibum berjalan tergesa-gesa karena hari ini ia harus presentasi di depan kelasnya di salah satu mata pelajaran yang menjadi keahliannya, well, sebetulnya Kibum hampir ahli di setiap mata pelajaran, ia memang seorang anak yang pandai, selain pandai ia juga cukup tampan, dengan rambut coklat gelap model belah pinggir, badan yang proporsional, kulit putih bersih, penampilannya yang selalu rapi, dan sifatnyapun cukup menyenangkan, banyak orang menyukainya, hampir semua orang, well, kecuali satu.

Dalam 10 menit Kibum sudah tiba di sekolahnya, ia berjalan melewati salah satu koridor yang menuju kelasnya,

"Ahh itu dia si culun datang !" teriak seseorang.

Kibum menoleh mencari asal suaranya, sebetulnya ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, Kibum mendapati seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya, berambut pirang model mohawk, tidak kalah tampan darinya sedang duduk dikelilingi gerombolannya, tengah tersenyum mencibir padanya. Hampir semua orang menyukai Kibum, hampir semua, kecuali satu, laki-laki dengan tampang menyebalkan inilah orangnya.

Namanya Choi Siwon, teman seangkatan Kibum, jago olah raga dan berkelahi, digandrungi para anak perempuan, sama seperti Kibum, biasanya terlihat bersama gerombolannya, mengganggu siapapun yang bisa dia ganggu, dan Kibum adalah objek penderita utamanya, sebetulnya hanya Kibum eoranglah objek penderita dari keisengan Siwon, pada anak-anak lain Siwon hanya bercanda, tapi pada Kibum, semua ejekan, cibiran, dan celaan Siwon tampak sangat kejam dan sungguh-sungguh, entah kenapa Siwon sangat membenci Kibum, tak ada yang tahu alasan pastinya, Kibum semula tidak menanggapi serangan dari Siwon, tapi akhir-akhir ini tampaknya batas kesabaran Kibum sudah terlewati, ia jadi balas membenci Siwon, dan jadilah mereka berdua seperti anjing dan kucing, air dan api, hitam dan putih, atau hal-hal bertentangan lainnya.

Kibum mengacungi jari tengahnya pada Siwon kemudian berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ia masih bisa mendengar Siwon tertawa puas bersama gerombolannya sebelum ia berbelok masuk ke dalam kelasnya, Kibum sangat membenci Siwon, tapi ia tidak berani menantang Siwon untuk berkelahi, kutu buku melawan olah ragawan sudah jelas siapa yang akan menang, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menerima semua ejekan Siwon dan pura-pura tidak mendengar, berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti Siwon akan menerima karmanya.

Siwon seorang sudah cukup menjadi stressor bagi Kibum dan membuat moodnya jelek, untunglah akhir-akhir ini Kibum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang bisa menjadi penghiburan baginya dan pengembali moodnya setiap kali ia habis bertemu Siwon.

Kibum mengeluarkan handphonenya dan masuk ke layanan internet, Akhir-akhir ini Kibum sedang asyik-asyiknya berkelana di dunia maya, ia rajin mengupdate accountnya di salah satu situs pertemanan yang tengah populer di kalangan seusianya, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah layanan chatting lewat dunia maya, ia sudah mendapatkan seorang teman ngobrol yang menurutnya cocok dengan dirinya, cocok dalam segala hal, hobi, kesukaan, gaya bercanda, obrolan, dan banyak hal yang sudah menjadi langganan topik obrolan mereka,

_BlueShark_ adalah nickname Kibum di situs obrolan itu, dan _RedHawk_ adalah nickname dari 'sahabat maya'nya itu.

Kibum sedang online sekarang, ia mencari-cari di list anggota situs obrolan tersebut yang saat ini juga sedang online, tapi ia tidak menemukan nama RedHawk,

"Ahh… sedang tidak online ya.. " katanya dalam hati.

Bel berbunyi tepat ketika Kibum mematikan aplikasi internet dari handphonenya,

"Well, ini dia.." kata Kibum pelan lalu bangkit berdiri untuk mempersiapkan persentasinya.

Jam istirahat.

Kibum menghela napas lega di kursinya, persentasinya berjalan lancar dan sukses, gurunya memujinya, teman-temannya semakin kagum padanya, dan begitulah rutinitasnya tiap minggu.

Teman-temannya berebutan keluar kelas untuk beristirahat, celotehan-celotehan para murid terdengar di setiap sudut sekolah.

"Ayo ke kantin.." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ingin di kelas.." kata Kibum sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya.

"Ahh ya.. aku mengerti, sampaikan salamku pada _RedHawk_ kalau begitu.." kata Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan Kibum selama jam-jam istirahat dan jam-jam senggangnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun adalah ketua kelas di kelas yang dihuni Kibum, dengan Kibum sebagai wakilnya, Kyuhyun dipilih menjadi ketua kelas tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan, ia dipilih karena ia anak kedua terpandai di kelasnya, kedua setelah Kibum tentu saja, sebetulnya Kibumlah yang lebih pantas menduduki jabatan ketua kelas, tapi dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak begitu suka memimpin maka ia menolak dengan tegas tawaran untuk menjadi ketua kelas itu.

Kyuhyun adalah salah satu anak yang cukup dekat dengan Kibum, mungkin karena mereka punya kualitas otak yang hampir setara, mereka merasa cocok dan nyambung bicara satu sama lain, anak-anak lain merasa bahwa keduanya cukup serasi dipasangkan sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Tapi sebetulnya mereka tidaklah sedekat itu, Kibum menganggap Kyuhyun sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain, tidak ada yang spesial dari Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyunpun merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Kibum.

Jika ditanya siapakah sahabat dekatmu, mungkin dulu jawaban Kibum adalah tidak ada. Banyak anak yang berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Kibum, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, tapi sampai saat ini Kibum belum pernah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk dijadikan sahabat, tempat di mana ia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya, tempat ia bisa mencurahkan dan meminta perhatian, dan banyak lagi, menurutnya mencari sahabat itu sama seperti mencari pacar, harus ada ketertarikan dari kedua belah pihak, tanpa adanya paksaan, bukan berarti Kibum sudah berpengalaman dalam berpacaran, ia belum pernah punya pacar sekalipun sampai sekarang.

Tapi sekarang Kibum bisa menjawab dengan tegas bahwa _RedHawk_ adalah sahabatnya, sekalipun mereka belum pernah bertemu dan saling bertatap muka, tapi setelah kira-kira 3 bulan mereka saling kenal lewat dunia maya dan mengobrol panjang lebar mengenai berbagai hal, Kibum merasa bahwa _RedHawk_ ini benar-benar ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat sejatinya, mereka sudah masuk tahap saling curhat mengenai masalah masing-masing dan saling memberikan saran dan masukan, hampir setiap ada masalah atau apapun yang ia lakukan dalam kesehariannya Kibum laporkan pada sahabat mayanya ini, dan begitupun sebaliknya, keduanya sudah benar-benar merasa cocok dan telah menemukan sahabat sejatinya.

T.B.C

FF Pertama gueeeeeee!

Ngga banyak curcol dech, yg penting gue ingin tahu giman komen/RnR kalian..

Hehe~

If sooo, Pleaseee RnR

SanKyuuu ^^*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Siwon love Kibum, Kibum love Siwon ... forever

Pairing : SiBum [ and the all other Caster! ]

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi/Gay/Boy3Boy/Romance-?-/Sadness-?-?

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read!

Present by Lee Ryu D.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasa, Kibum masuk ke aplikasi internet di handphonenya,<p>

_BlueShark is now online._

Kibum mencari di daftar anggota situs obrolan yang sedang online ketika tiba-tiba muncul tanda di handphonenya yang menandakan bahwa seseorang baru saja mengajaknya mengobrol.

_RedHawk : Hey..Hoo.._

_(Kibum tersenyum)_

_BlueShark : Hadirr !_

_RedHawk : :D_

_RedHawk : Well,.. how's life then ?_

_BlueShark : As I said yesterday, hari ini aku persentasi di kelas, baru saja selesai.. and thanks God.. persentasinya lancar selancar yang bisa ku harapkan.. :D_

_RedHawk : That's great, sharky..congrats then.._

_BlueShark : Thanks.. :D_

_BluShark : Sedang apa kau ?_

_RedHawk : kantin, makan baso sambil chatting..*_Ryu : Siwon makan baso?wkwkw/plak*

Kibum sudah tahu bahwa RedHawk juga seorang murid sekolah, sama seperti dirinya, tapi hanya sebatas itu informasi yang ia tahu tentang sahabat mayanya ini, mereka berdua sudah sepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan mempedulikan mengenai umur, jenis kelamin, nama asli, asal, tempat tinggal, sekolah dan hal-hal lain mengenai identitas pribadi masing-masing, yang penting bagi mereka adalah mereka merasa cocok satu sama lain, dan sepanjang obrolan mereka masih nyambung dan mereka menikmatinya, maka hal-hal lain tidak penting bagi mereka, jadi selama 3 bulan Kibum chatting dengan RedHawk, ia tidak tahu apakah RedHawk ini perempuan atau laki-laki, umurnya berapa, tinggal di mana, sekolah di mana, nama aslinya siapa dan segala macam mengenai identitas pribadi RedHawk.

_BlueShark : So…_

_BlueShark : How's life ? :D_

_RedHawk : …_

_RedHawk : As usual… nothing interesting… -_-"_

_BlueShark : Ahh ya… kecenganmu… apa kabarnya ?_

_RedHawk : *Blushing*_

_BlueShark : Haha.. :D_

_RedHawk : Masih sama seperti biasa, tetap tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukainya.._

_BlueShark : Sudah kubilang berapa kali, katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya…_

_RedHawk : Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu…_

_BlueShark : Serumit apa memangnya ?_

_RedHawk : Aku sudah membuatnya membenciku.._

_BlueShark : Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai dia membencimu ?_

_RedHawk : Banyak hal…..Sejak awal pertemuan kami saja aku sudah membuat masalah dengannya.. seisi sekolah tahunya kami berdua saling benci satu sama lain… padahal bukan maksudku untuk menjadi musuhnya.. aku hanya… ingin mencari perhatiannya.._

_BlueShark : Dengan membuatnya membencimu ? wooww.. Hawky… kau parah banget !_

_RedHawk : Aku tahu… tapi itulah yang kulakukan setiap kali aku menyukai seseorang.._

_BlueShark : Saranku kau minta maaf padanya dan menghentikan permusuhan kalian, cobalah untuk berteman dengannya.._

_RedHawk : Mau dikemanakan harga diri dan kehormatanku kalau tiba-tiba aku mendatanginya dan meminta maaf padanya ?_

_BlueShark : Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk bersujud di depannya, kan ?_

_RedHawk : Tentu saja tidak… tapi…._

_BlueShark : Tapi ?_

_RedHawk : Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, ini tidak sesederhana itu.._

_BlueShark : Astaga Hawky… apa lagi masalahnya sekarang ? __

_RedHawk : …._

_BlueShark : ?_

_RedHawk : Maaf… tapi aku belum siap cerita sekarang.._

_BlueShark : Oke.. akan kutunggu sampai kau siap.._

_RedHawk : :D_

_RedHawk : Oke. Stop talking 'bout me, how 'bout you ? gimana kabar si fucking asshole kesayanganmu itu ? :D_

_BlueShark : Still Fucking Asshole seperti sebelum-sebelumnya….. even he's getting worse as the day goes by… sampai detik ini aku masih heran, kenapa dia bisa begitu bencinya padaku... padahal kenal dengannya saja tidak.._

_RedHawk : Hahaha… calm down, hawky…. mungkin sebetulnya dia menyukaimu, hanya saja dia mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan cara yang tak biasa, sama sepertiku.. :D_

_BlueShark : HA-HA ! you must be kiddin' me… sudahkah kuberitahu padamu bahwa si brengsek ini jenis kelaminnya sama denganku ?_

_RedHawk : Ahh..ya. aku lupa._

_RedHawk : …._

_RedHawk : Apa kau sudah pernah bertanya padanya kenapa dia begitu membencimu ?_

_BlueShark : Buat apa ? tohh aku juga sudah tidak peduli lagi.._

_RedHawk : Kau bilang orang ini membuat moodmu jelek setiap kali bertemu dengannya, kan ? kalau kau tahu alasan kenapa dia membencimu kemudian memperbaikinya mungkin kalian bisa berteman dan mengakhiri permusuhan kalian, dan dia tidak akan membuat moodmu jadi jelek lagi.._

_BlueShark : Masalahnya, sulit sekali bagiku untuk berbicara dengannya tanpa jari tengahku ikut berbicara.._

_RedHawk : Hahahahahahahaa… sebrengsek itukah dia ?_

_BlueShark : Ahh andai kau di sini dan bertemu langsung dengannya.._

_RedHawk : Ahh…_

_BlueShark : Apa ? -_-a_

_RedHawk : Kau tahu…. kita sudah 3 bulan lebih mengobrol, kita sudah saling curhat dan bercerita ini itu… menurutku sudah saatnya kita untuk bertemu…_

Tiba-tiba... Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi dengan lantangnya mengalahkan celotehan murid-murid yang sedang asyik mengobrol.

_BlueShark : Sorry, hawky.. kita sambung lagi obrolan kita nanti… sekarang aku harus masuk kelas.._

_RedHawk : Uhh.. ok.. bye then._

_BlueShark : Bye.._

_BlueShark is now offline._

_RedHawk is now offline._

Sepanjang sisa pelajaran hari itu Kibum sibuk memikirkan tentang tawaran RedHawk tadi,…. ya tentu saja sudah saatnya mereka bertemu, 3 bulan itu waktu yang cukup untuk perkenalan awal, saatnya mereka beranjak ke tahap yang lebih, well, nyata.

Selama ini Kibum tidak pernah membayangkan tentang sosok RedHawk secara fisik, tidak ada gambaran sama sekali tentang sahabat mayanya ini di otaknya, tapi karena ada kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu, mau tak mau Kibum mulai membayangkan tentang hal ini. Kibum berpikir keras, _"Dari gaya bahasanya bisa kutebak bahwa dia laki-laki, dan sepertinya seumuran denganku, tapi… umm..aku tak yakin juga.. bisa saja perempuan.. bisa saja lebih tua dariku.. atau… lebih muda.. umm…"_

Kibum sudah tidak lagi mendengarkan celotehan gurunya di depan kelas, pikirannya sudah jauh terbang entah ke mana hingga tanpa ia sadari jam pelajarannya hari itu sudah usai.

* * *

><p><strong>Pulang sekolah.<strong>

Kibum membereskan buku pelajarannya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas hendak pulang, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke toilet sekedar untuk membereskan rambut atau bajunya, Kibum termasuk orang yang cukup memperhatikan penampilan, ia selalu menjaga penampilannya agar tetap rapi, itulah salah satu alasan kenapa banyak orang suka padanya.

Ketika ia tiba di toilet ia menemukan bahwa toilet itu tidak kosong, ada seseorang di situ yang sedang buang air kecil. Siwon. Kibum menghela napas malas, tapi ia tetap masuk ke dalam toilet, seorang Siwon tidak bisa menghalanginya untuk merapikan diri. Siwon menyadari kehadiran Kibum, mukanya memerah. Kibum mulai merapikan dirinya di depan cermin sementara Siwon selesai buang air kecil[?].

"Kau pasti salah masuk toilet, Kibum… ini toilet anak laki-laki.." kata Siwon sambil berdiri di belakang Kibum.

"Mungkin matamu sudah rusak, atau mungkin kau belum tahu, well, kuberitahu kalau begitu, aku laki-laki, Wonnie.." balas Kibum sambil masih sibuk merapikan diri tanpa menoleh ke arah Siwon sekalipun.

"Wahh.. berita baru… kalau begitu.." kata Siwon lagi.

"Ha-Ha." balas Kibum. Siwon menatap Kibum melalui cermin.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini ?" tanya Kibum dingin. Siwon terdiam salah tingkah,

"Suka-suka ku lah.." kata Siwon terbata.

Kibum berbalik menatap Siwon, jarak keduanya sangat dekat, tinggi keduanya sama, jadi kini wajah Kibum tepat berada di depan wajah Siwon dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti. Kibum menatap tajam langsung ke arah mata Siwon.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku ?" tanyanya langsung. Siwon terdiam salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah, ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak dari Kibum.

"Tidak ada keharusan bagiku untuk memberitahumu !" katanya.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Kibum semakin menekan sambil maju beberapa langkah untuk kembali menyudutkan Siwon. Siwon dengan otomatis kembali mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia sudah bersender ke dinding.

"Kita sudah bermusuhan selama berbulan-bulan kenapa kau baru tanya alasanku membencimu sekarang ?" tanya Siwon semakin gugup.

"KENAPA ?" tanya Kibum semakin tajam. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kibum sehingga kini jarak keduanya cukup jauh.

"BAIK ! KUBERITAHU KAU KENAPA ! AKU MEMBENCI SIKAPMU YANG SOK RAPI DAN SOK BAIK ! AKU BENCI ANAK-ANAK SEPERTIMU, YANG BEROTAK PINTAR DAN SOMBONG, YANG SELALU MERENDAHKAN ANAK-ANAK BODOH SEPERTIKU[?] ! " bentak Siwon. Kibum cukup terkejut karena dibentak tiba-tiba, ia mundur selangkah.

"Cukup banyak anak pintar di sekolah ini.. tapi kenapa selalu aku yang kau sasar ?" tanyanya.

"Karna kau yang paling sombong !" balas Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah menyombongkan kepintaranku sekalipun… aku tahu bukan itu alasan kau membenciku.. pasti ada sesuatu yang lain… kenapa ?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Siwon terdiam sambil masih menatap Kibum, ada sedikit keraguan dan kecemasan di mata Siwon, dan Kibum bisa melihat hal itu.

"Memangnya kalau kau tahu alasan aku membencimu kau mau apa ?" tanya Siwon sinis. Kini giliran Kibum yang terdiam.

"A.. aku.."

"Kau pikirkan baik-baik, apa yang ada di dalam dirimu yang membuatku membencimu !" kata Siwon kasar lalu melangkah cepat meninggalkan toilet, sementara Kibum masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Siwon darinya, pikir Kibum.

* * *

><p><strong>T.B.C.<strong>

**Benar kata hyung gue, Kibum. Pasti si siwon ada menyembunyiin sesuatu[?]! wkwkwkw**

**Apa ya kira2 yg disembunyiin siwon pd kibum?**

**Gue meditasi dulu buat nyari jawabannya[?]! hahahahaha/plakplakplakplak**

**Gue butuh Reviewwww! MONGGO! XDD**

**( Mianhae, gue belum bs balas review yg masuk... di next chapter gue janji bakalan balas! hehe ^^)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Siwon love Kibum, Kibum love Siwon ... forever**

**Pairing : SiBum [ and the all other Caster! ]**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Yaoi/Boy's Love**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Present by Lee Ryu D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Malam hari.<strong>

Kibum sedang berada di kamarnya, sibuk berkonsentrasi dengan handphone di tangannya.

_BlueShark is now online._

_RedHawk is now online._

Kibum tersenyum, ia tahu ini jamnya RedHawk online.

_BlueShark : REDHAWK !_

_RedHawk : Yep.._

_BlueShark : I've got something to tell you.._

_RedHawk : I'm listening.._

_BlueShark : Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau sarankan tadi siang.._

_RedHawk : Errr…_

_RedHawk : Yang mana ya ? -_-a_

_BlueShark : __

_BlueShark : Bertanya pada si brengsek tentang alasan dia membenciku.._

_RedHawk : Ahh…._

_RedHawk : Yang itu… hehe.._

_RedHawk : Lalu ?_

_BlueShark : GAGAL TOTAL !_

_RedHawk : Gagal bagaimana maksudnya ?_

_BlueShark : Aku tidak dapat jawaban yang memuaskan…_

_RedHawk : Memang.. apa jawabannya ?_

_BlueShark : Pokoknya tidak memuaskan.. sepertinya ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku…_

_RedHawk : Hhmm…._

_BlueShark : Aku tidak akan pernah bertanya lagi padanya.. cukup… aku tidak peduli dia mau membenciku sampai seperti apapun.. terserahlah.._

_RedHawk : Yahh… yasudahlah… kalau itu keputusanmu…_

_BlueShark : Kita akhiri saja topic tentangnya…. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan tentang idemu tadi siang… tentang ide untuk bertemu…_

_RedHawk : Ahh yaa…. Bagaimana menurutmu ? :D_

_BlueShark : Well, kurasa memang sudah saatnya kita bertemu… kau tahu… aku sangat penasaran denganmu…_

_RedHawk : Yapp… aku juga penasaran…_

_BlueShark : Lalu… apa rencanamu ?_

_RedHawk : Kau tahu café Arlochrion ?_

_BlueShark : Ya.. tentu aku tahu, café itu dekat dengan sekolahku.._

_RedHawk : Bagaimana kalau besok siang kita bertemu di café itu ?_

_BlueShark : Ok. Jam ?_

_RedHawk : Jam 2 siang, di café Arlochrion, kita bertemu di meja nomor 12. bagaimana ?_

_BlueShark : Copy that ! :D_

_RedHawk : Bagus.. :D_

_RedHawk : Ahh… sebelum kita bertemu besok, bagaimana kalau kita saling memberitahu satu saja informasi tentang identitas kita…_

_BlueShark : Boleh saja… apa ?_

_RedHawk : Jenis kelamin ?_

_RedHawk : Aku penasaran sekali orang kepercayaanku ini sebetulnya laki-laki atau perempuan…. Just wonder, no offense.._

_BlueShark : Hhmm… Ok…._

_BlueShark : Aku laki-laki, dan kalau boleh kutebak dari gaya bahasamu, kau juga laki-laki, betul tidak ? :D_

_RedHawk : Hahaha… sudah kuduga, ya aku juga laki-laki.. :D_

_BlueShark : Baguslah… aku lebih nyaman punya sahabat sesama laki-laki.._

_RedHawk : :D_

_RedHawk : Well, yasudahlah… sampai bertemu besok kalau begitu._

_BlueShark : Ok._

_RedHawk is now offline._

_ BlueShark is now offline._

Kibum keluar dari aplikasi internet di handphonenya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, Kibum tersenyum sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kenyataan bahwa RedHawk adalah laki-laki sama sekali tidak menurunkan semangatnya untuk bertemu, dari awal ia memang tidak ambil pusing dengan hal-hal sepele macam itu.

Kibum menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sambil masih tersenyum, ia tidak sabar menanti besok siang.

.

.

.

Esok harinya Kibum menjalani semua aktivitasnya dengan amat bersemangat, setiap ada kesempatan ia menatap jam, menghitung-hitung berapa lama lagi sampai jam 2.

Pagi harinya ia sempat berpapasan dengan Siwon di koridor, tapi tak seperti biasa, kali ini Siwon diam tanpa meneriakan satupun ejekan pada Kibum, ia hanya memelototi Kibum dengan pandangan yang menurut Kibum sangat aneh, tapi Kibum tidak berlama-lama memikirkan mengenai hal ini, Siwon tidak membuat mood nya menjadi jelek saja sudah ia anggap sebagai sebuah pertanda baik.

Akhirnya waktu yang dinantipun tiba,

Bel berbunyi tepat jam dua siang, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran hari itu sudah usai. Kibum membereskan barang-barangnya secepat yang ia bisa, ia melesat keluar kelas bahkan sebelum ada yang menyadarinya. Kibum berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju café Arlochrion yang terletak di pojok jalan tempat sekolahnya berada.

Sesampainya di café tersebut Kibum langsung melesat menuju meja nomor 12, ia sudah pernah beberapa kali makan di café ini, jadi ia sudah hafal di mana letak meja tujuannya ini.

Kibum berjalan cepat menuju meja nomor 12 tanpa menghiraukan pandangan pelanggan yang lain, untungnya saat itu keadaan sedang sepi, ia berjalan setengah berlari hingga tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari meja tujuannya.

Seseorang sudah terlebih dahulu menempati meja 12 tujuannya itu, Kibum menghampiri orang tersebut,

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Kibum pedas. Orang itu menatap Kibum dengan setengah kaget,

"Apa yang orang lakukan biasanya di sebuah café ? tentu saja aku mau makan, bodoh !" jawab Siwon.

"Cari meja lain!" perintah Kibum

"Siapa kau berani mengatur aku harus duduk di meja yang mana ?" tanya Siwon pedas.

"Aku mau duduk di sini." kata Kibum.

"Aku tiba duluan, kau cari saja meja yang lain…" kata Siwon.

"Aku ada perlu di meja ini !" kata Kibum lagi.

"Aku juga !" balas Siwon.

Keduanya saling berpandangan tajam selama beberapa saat.

**OoOooOoO**

Kibum mulai frustasi, ia tahu ia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan Siwon, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari-cari sosok RedHawk.

Kibum berpikir keras, ia tidak mau pindah meja, ia dan RedHawk janjian di meja ini, meja 12, tapi ia juga tidak akan bisa menyuruh Siwon untuk pindah, maka ia memutuskan, mau tak mau ia harus duduk di meja ini menunggu RedHawk, begitu RedHawk tiba baru ia akan pindah ke meja yang lain.

Kibum menarik kursi di hadapan Siwon lalu mendudukinya.

"Apa-apaan kau ?" protes Siwon.

"Kau diam saja, aku hanya menunggu temanku, begitu dia tiba kami akan pindah…" kata Kibum sambil melanjutkan mengedarkan pandangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu di meja yang lain saja ?" kata Siwon marah. Kibum menatap Siwon,

"Masalahnya aku dan dia janjian bertemu di meja ini…" katanya pedas. Siwon tersenyum mencibir.

"Blind Date ?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu !" jawab Kibum.

"Perempuan sial mana yang kau ajak kencan ?" tanya Siwon masih dengan senyum mencibir.

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, bukan urusanmu ! dan asal kau tahu saja, yang sedang kutunggu ini laki-laki !" jawab Kibum.

"Kau kencan dengan laki-laki ? ahh… aku mengerti sekarang…" kata Siwon.

"Diam !" kata Kibum setengah teriak.

Keduanya lalu terdiam sambil masih sibuk mengedarkan pandangan.

**OooOooO**

Hampir 30 menit keduanya menunggu dengan diam tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Tampaknya teman kencanmu tak datang… " kata Siwon.

Kibum diam tak mengacuhkan godaan Siwon, ia lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu masuk ke aplikasi internetnya, ia masuk ke situs obrolannya dengan RedHawk, tapi rupanya RedHawk sedang tidak online, ia lalu keluar dari aplikasi internet handphonenya tersebut kemudian kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, ia sudah mulai bosan menoleh setiap kali ada yang masuk ke dalam café, begitu juga dengan Siwon, ia sudah tampak menyerah menanti temannya.

"Ohh…ayolah RedHawk…" kata Kibum pelan sambil menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore.

Siwon menatap Kibum setengah kaget,

"Kau bilang apa barusan ?" tanyanya.

"Apa ?" Kibum balas bertanya.

"Siapa nama orang yang sedang kau tunggu ?" Siwon kembali bertanya.

"Apa urusanmu ?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Siapa ?" tekan Siwon.

"Bukan seseorang yang kau kenal.." jawab Kibum.

"Oke… oke… tidak perlu teriak-teriak kan ? namanya RedHawk, bukan nama asli tentu saja… kenalanku di dunia maya…" jawab Kibum.

Siwon terdiam sambil menatap Kibum tidak percaya.

"BlueShark ?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

Kini gantian Kibum yang terdiam menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Kau.. kau..?" tanya Kibum tergagap.

"Aku RedHawk." kata Siwon.

Kibum menatap tajam tak percaya pada Siwon, keduanya terdiam saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, tak ada sedikitpun suara terdengar dari keduanya, suara pintu café terbukalah yang memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Oke. Cukup !" kata Kibum kemudian berdiri. Siwon ikut berdiri.

"Dari semua olok-olokmu padaku, ini yang paling keterlaluan !" kata Kibum.

"Ap..apa maksudmu ?" tanya Siwon bingung.

**_BRAKK!_**

Kibum menggebrak meja kemudian menunjuk wajah Siwon dengan kasarnya, hal ini sontak membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pelanggan di dalam café tersebut.

"Kau sudah membuatku menceritakan semua rahasiaku dan kelemahan-kelemahanku padamu dengan suksesnya, kau sudah membuatku percaya padamu, kupikir akhirnya aku mendapatkan seorang sahabat yang selama ini kuidam-idamkan, tapi ternyata itu semua hanyalah olok-olokmu yang lain, well, kau sukses besar, Siwon! akhirnya kau tahu semua rahasia dan kelemahanku… gunakanlah sebaik-baiknya, buatlah ejekan yang bagus tentangku !" kata Kibum kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ap..apa… Kibum tunggu !" Siwon memegang pergelangan tangan Kibum.

Kibum menghempaskan tangannya dengan keras sehingga pegangan Siwon di tangannya terlepas, ia kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri kebingungan di tempatnya.

Kibum berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya, kalau ia boleh menangis, ia pasti sudah menangis meraung-raung, keadaannya sekarang sama seperti saat kau terbang tinggi ke angkasa kemudian tiba-tiba kau dihempaskan dengan kasarnya ke tanah tanpa aba-aba. Kaget, ya tentu saja. Kecewa, itu perasaan utama yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama 3 bulan terakhir ini Kibum merasa sangat bahagia, karena ia merasa akhirnya ia memiliki seseorang untuk diajaknya berbagi banyak hal, tapi setelah kejadian di café Arlochrion Kibum merasa bahwa hidupnya kembali ke keadaan seperti dulu, ketika ia belum mengenal RedHawk, sendirian, kesepian dan tidak bersemangat.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian di café Arlochrion, Kibum sudah menghentikan kebiasaannya chatting di dunia maya, kini ia mengisi jam-jam istirahatnya hanya dengan duduk melamun.

Selama seminggu itu juga Kibum terus menghindari Siwon, setiap ia melihat Siwon di koridor atau di toilet, ia langsung berbalik arah dan mengambil jalan yang lain.

Saat ini Kibum sedang berada di kelasnya, bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, teman-teman sekelasnya berebut keluar kelas,

"Ayo ke kantin." ajak Kyuhyun

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ke kantin." kata Kibum kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, di dalam lipatan tangannya.

Kyuhyun memandang temannya dengan iba. Ia tahu bahwa Kibum sedang ada masalah dengan RedHawk, walaupun ia tidak tahu masalahnya apa dan ia juga tidak berani bertanya pada Kibum, selain karena itu bukan urusannya, juga karena Kibum tampaknya tidak mau membicarakan tentang hal itu.

"Ayolah, Kibum… jangan berlarut-larut memikirkan tentang hal itu…" kata Kyuhyun. Kibum terdiam.

"Kalau kau merasa butuh untuk membicarakannya, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, kau tahu aku akan selalu ada untukmu…" kata Kyuhyun. Kibum menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Thanks… aku tahu itu.." katanya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum,

"Yakin kau tidak mau ikut denganku ke kantin ?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku yakin, kau pergilah sana, tadi pagi kau bilang kau belum sarapan,kan ? pergilah beli makanan.." kata Kibum lagi.

"Baiklah… aku akan membelikanmu makanan juga…kau tunggu di sini, aku pergi dulu.." kata Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak pergi. Kibum kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya.

**OooOooOooO**

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan ke arahnya kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapannya,

"Cepat sekali kau kembali.." kata Kibum dengan wajah masih tersembunyi di balik lipatan tangannya.

"Kibum..." kata orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kibum menengadahkan wajahnya menatap orang tersebut, ia cukup terkejut mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri di hadapannya, di dalam kelasnya.

"Mau apa kau di kelasku ?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ada yang harus kuluruskan denganmu. ikut aku.." kata Siwon.

"Tidak mau." kata Kibum

Tanpa aba-aba Siwon mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kibum kemudian menariknya hingga Kibum berdiri, Siwon menarik tangan Kibum hendak membawanya pergi, Kibum memberontak sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari Siwon, tapi keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa itu hanya tindakan yang sia-sia, kekuatan Siwon lebih besar daripada kekuatan Kibum, itu bukan bualan semata.

Seluruh teman sekelas Kibum yang saat itu sedang berada di dalam kelas menyaksikan peristiwa itu, tapi tak ada yang sanggup berbuat apa-apa, mereka masih terkejut mendapati Siwon di kelas mereka, mereka tahu bahwa Kibum dan Siwon bermusuhan, tapi fakta bahwa Siwon mau susah-susah datang ke kelas Kibum untuk mencarinya cukup membuat mereka terkejut.

Kibum tak mau membuang tenaga untuk melakukan tindakan yang sia-sia, ia akhirnya berhenti memberontak dan memilih untuk pasrah mengikuti kemauan Siwon, setelah yakin bahwa Kibum tidak akan berontak lagi, Siwon memutuskan untuk melonggarkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Kibum.

Siwon membawa Kibum menuju atap sekolah, sesampainya di atap Siwon baru melepaskan pegangannya pada Kibum, kemudian ia mengunci satu-satunya pintu yang menuju ke atap.

**OooOooOooO**

Saat itu siang hari, angin berhembus cukup kencang di atas sini. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan ?" tanya Kibum.

"Perkenalan di internet antara RedHawk dan BlueShark, itu bukan rencanaku.." kata Siwon langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Kibum tertawa mencibir.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu saat tahu bahwa BlueShark itu adalah kau…" kata Siwon lagi. Kibum terdiam sambil menatap mata Siwon, mencari kebenaran.

"Kalau itu hanya bahan olok-olokku, kau pikir buat apa sekarang aku bersusah payah menjelaskannya padamu ?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa semudah itu percaya pada kata-katamu kan.." kata Kibum.

"Ya aku tahu… tapi coba kau pikir… buat apa aku merencanakan hal itu ? agar aku bisa membuatmu menceritakan semua rahasia dan kelemahanmu padaku untuk nantinya kuceritakan pada orang-orang, begitu ? apa sampai detik ini kau mendengar orang-orang bergosip tentang rahasiamu ? apa aku pernah mengejekmu dengan kelemahan-kelemahan yang kau beritahukan pada RedHawk ? tidak,kan ?" tanya Siwon. Kibum masih terdiam.

"Ahh… dan kalau kau lupa, kuingatkan kau, aku juga menceritakan semua rahasia dan kelemahanku padamu,kan ?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa yakin kalau itu benar-benar rahasia dan kelemahanmu ? bisa saja kau hanya mengarangnya.." kata Kibum

"Oh ayolah Kibum ah… aku tidak selicik itu…" kata Siwon. Kibum kembali terdiam.

"Semua hal yang dikatakan RedHawk pada BlueShark adalah fakta… benar-benar fakta… dan… hanya ia beritahukan pada BlueShark seorang, tidak ada orang lain yang tahu…" kata Siwon lagi. Kibum menatap tajam mata Siwon, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan di situ, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai mempercayai semua perkataan Siwon.

"Seandainya aku percaya padamu, lalu kau mau apa ?" tanyanya memancing.

"Well…uhhmm.." Siwon kebingungan. Siwon tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa ia harus menjelaskan kebenaran pada Kibum, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Kibum percaya padanya.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.." kata Siwon. Kibum terdiam.

"Satu hal yang aku tahu…" Siwon bicara, namun ia tampak ragu-ragu dan malu-malu,

"bahwa seminggu terakhir ini, tanpa ngobrol dengan BlueShark… RedHawk merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang… seperti ada lubang yang besar di hatinya.." Wajah Siwon berubah warna menjadi merah padam setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mau tak mau Kibum juga jadi ikut malu mendengar perkataan Siwon barusan, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

* * *

><p>Keduanya berdiri terdiam tampak canggung.<p>

"Lalu… kau maunya bagaimana ?" tanya Kibum akhirnya.

"Menurutmu baiknya bagaimana ?" Siwon balas bertanya.

"Kalau aku… aku sudah terlanjur menganggap RedHawk sebagai sahabat, aku sudah merasa sangat cocok dengannya… aku…hhm… aku mau terus bersahabat dengannya… " jawab Kibum.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.." kata Siwon. Keduanya saling pandang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan permusuhan kita selama ini ?" tanya Kibum.

"Kita terlalu sibuk bermusuhan tanpa menyadari bahwa sebetulnya kita cocok berteman… aku pribadi… ingin menghentikan saja permusuhan kita.." kata Siwon. Kibum tersenyum,

"Kau yakin ?" tanyanya.

"Sangat yakin." Jawab Siwon sambil balas tersenyum.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang masih membuatku penasaran.." kata Kibum.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Siwon.

"Alasan kau membenciku… kau bilang ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuatmu membenciku… bagaimana dengan hal itu ?" tanya Kibum. Mendadak wajah Siwon kembali menjadi merah.

"Lupakan saja tentang masalah itu…" kata Siwon canggung.

"Mana bisa begitu… aku harus tahu alasanmu membenciku… agar aku bisa memperbaikinya, kan kau sendiri yang menyarankannya padaku ketika… tunggu dulu…" tiba-tiba Kibum teringat sesuatu..

"Apa ?" tanya Siwon.

"Kecenganmu… yang kau beritahu padaku… kau bilang orang-orang tahunya kalian adalah musuh bebuyutan.. sejauh yang kutahu… semua murid di sekolah ini tahunya kau bermusuhan dengan…"

"Ayo kita turun sekarang… sepertinya jam istirahat akan segera berakhir" kata Siwon memotong kata-kata Kibum,

" EH? Aku belum selesai bica-"

" Lupakan! kita hampir telat masuk nich, ayo!" potong Siwon lagi.

Kali ini Kibum memilih diam walau dia merasa sepertinya masih ada yg aneh dgn sikap Siwon. Siwon kemudian membimbing Kibum kembali menuju lantai bawah.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, udah kebongkarkan siapa itu Redhawk &amp; Blueshark? Dan disini gue juga menambahkan awal dimana konflik sebenarnya bakalan terjadi! Kkk… intinya, kalaupun ini serasa kecepatan, tapi konflik sesungguhnya bukan di chapter2 awal kyk gini! Jadi, mungkin dipertengahanending cerita! Okay?**

.

.

.

.

.

**Gue balas Repiu yg masuk dulu yach! :))**

**Arisa Adachi :** judulnya to do point bgt? Haha… otak author ngga kesampean cari judul yg tepat kemarin! Dan satu lg, bukan ada kesengajaan author membongkar jati diri Redhawk itu siapa loh… krn saya tdk trlalu memfokuskan ke masalah itu nanti! Okay? Btw, makasih udah review ^^

**LittleLiappe :** Haha… di Chap ini udah ketahuan siapa Redhawk kan? Jd jangan bacok saya pake parang yaaaa? Huwaaa -

**Pumpkin yui :** hahaha… iya dunk, Kibum harus populer jg ceritanya. Jgn member suju lainnya doang.. :DD penname memang oppa ganti pakai yg lain nih! Hhiihii XDD mwo? SiBum dibilang dua hiu? Andweee! Ckckc ((_3_)) makasih ud review~

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy :** Iya ya, siwon kyknya benci bgt di sini… hahaha XDD di chapter ini udah saya jelaskan siapa sebenarnya temen dunia maya kibum itu loh ^^ thank 4 repiu ^^

**Min hyorin :** annyeong, Reno imnida ^^ wah SiBum shipper jg ya? Kalao gt, slm knl jg ya, chingu ini udah saya update! Makasih uda repiu ^^

**Sapphire Pearls :** hahaha… tebakkan km sudah terjawab di chapter ini kok ^^ btw, saya masih 24 yo, dan saya ELF Namja jg

**Ika-chiharu :** betul..betul..betul.. benci ama cinta itu emang beda tipis! Hahaaa :DD ini udah saya update… mian lama *bow

**Ima :** makasih dongsaeng ^^

**AsukaLoveYaoi-4ever :** waaaaaaaaaa…. Makasih… thankyou… arigatouu… gomawo sudah blg bagus! ^^ pdhl saya kira certa ini mash kurang bagus.. ehehehe :DD

**Kuchiki hime shirayuki :** haha…. Masih update kok iya nich saya kepikiran knp jg saya buat Siwon & kibum itu tingginya sama ya? #PLAK hhiii… mungkin di situ ada typo, chingu… mian ya kalo krg jelas di situ~ iya, saya Namja/Cowo

**Donidonita : **ff ini masih TBC, dear huaaa kalo gt kita sama dunk ya, sama2 suka fic SiBum! Hehehe ^^

.

.

.

**Okay, Sekian balasan repiu dr saya! Hahaha XDD**

**Maaf jika update lama! *bow**

**Dan buat yg baca please mulai skrg LOG-IN dulu baru repiu yach! Saya sengaja mau jaga2 dari para ANTI yg dr dulu ngga suka sama SAYA/FF SAYA! Alias, menghindari BASHING 2 BASHING! Sippppp? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Siwon love Kibum, Kibum love Siwon ... forever

Pairing : SiBum [ and the all other Caster! ]

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi/Gay/Boy3Boy/Romance-?-/Sadness-?-?

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read!

Present by Lee Ryu D.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari pasca pembicaraan Siwon dan Kibum di atap benar-benar tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya, baik oleh keduanya, maupun oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka, dari anjing dan kucing keduanya mendadak berubah menjadi sepasang sahabat dekat, Siwon jadi sering mampir ke kelas Kibum, jam-jam istirahat mereka habiskan bersama, pergi ke kantin bersama, nongkrong bersama, tak jarang Siwon mengantar Kibum pulang dengan motornya, anak-anak lain yang melihat ini tentu turut senang, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun, sahabat Kibum.<p>

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kantin, bel tanda sekolah usai sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu,

"Jadi," kata Siwon yang saat itu sedang menyantap nasi goreng pesanannya,

"si fucking asshole yang kau ceritakan itu ternyata tentang aku, ya.."

"Yep." jawab Kibum.

"Baik sekali kau mau susah-susah memberikanku julukan sebagus itu.." sindir Siwon.

"Jangan tersinggung, Siwon…kau memang orang brengsek dulu.." kata Kibum. Siwon mengangkat bahunya,

"Lihat siapa yang bersahabat dengan orang brengsek sekarang.." katanya. Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kapan kau mau mengenalkanku pada ibu dan adikmu ?" tanya Siwon memecah tawa Kibum.

Siwon sudah tahu keadaan keluarga Kibum, Kibum sudah menceritakan tentang perceraian orang tuanya pada Siwon ketika RedHawk dan BlueShark masih rajin chatting. Kibum kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kau ini sahabatku atau pacarku sih ? buat apa aku mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku segala… maksudku… nantinya juga kalau kau main ke rumahku kau akan bertemu mereka…" katanya. Wajah Siwon bersemu merah mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Lagipula Ryu sedang berlibur di rumah ayahku sekarang.." kata Kibum lagi.

Ryu adalah adik laki-laki Kibum yang umurnya hanya terpaut satu tahun dari Kibum. Siwon terdiam sambil melanjutkan menyantap makanannya.

"Kau sendiri… kau belum pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu… aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluargamu…" kata Kibum.

"Di sini aku tinggal sendirian… keluargaku semuanya ada di luar negeri" jawab Siwon.

"Keluargamu ?" tanya Kibum.

"Orang tuaku masih lengkap… aku 3 bersaudara, kakak perempuanku Ji Won, umurnya 3 tahun di atasku, lalu aku, dan terakhir adik laki-lakiku, Henry…" jawab Siwon.

"Kakak dan adikmu juga tinggal di luar negeri ?" tanya Kibum. Siwon mengangguk.

"Kenapa hanya kau sendiri yang sekolah di sini ?" tanya Kibum lagi. Siwon mengangkat bahunya,

"Entahlah… aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu yang berbeda… dan aku juga ingin hidup mandiri.." katanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak kesepian tinggal sendirian ?" tanya Kibum.

"Lumayan kesepian sih… tapi kadang-kadang keluargaku datang berkunjung kok.. Henry dan Ji Won apalagi…. Mereka hampir setiap minggu datang menginap…" jawab Siwon.

Kibum menatap sahabat barunya ini, ternyata banyak hal tentang Siwon yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya, hal-hal yang menarik baginya, yang selama ini tertutupi oleh permusuhan mereka.

"Ok. I'm done… ayo kita pulang… kuantar kau ke rumahmu… " kata Siwon yang sudah menghabiskan nasi gorengnya.

"Uhhmm.. Siwon?" kata Kibum pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Malam ini… bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu ?" tanya Kibum. Siwon terdiam sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Kibum, wajahnya mendadak kembali bersemu merah,

"Ahh.. ya..ya.. boleh..tentu saja boleh…" jawabnya canggung.

"Kau bilang kau besok ada ujian mata pelajaran yang paling kau tidak bisa kan ? malam ini aku mau membantumu belajar.." kata Kibum. Siwon menepuk dahinya,

"Astaga aku lupa ! ah untung kau ingatkan… ya… aku memang ada rencana untuk meminta bantuanmu untuk mengajariku… kebetulan kau menawarkan…. Ayo kalau begitu…" katanya.

"Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang dulu, nanti malam kau mau menjemputku ke rumahku ?" tanya Kibum.

"Ok. Tak masalah… " jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Malam harinya, di rumah Siwon.

Siwon berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, rumah yang ia tempati sendirian ini cukup besar untuk ukuran normal, besar dan mewah, dan hanya ditempati satu orang.

Siwon baru saja tiba bersama Kibum beberapa menit yang lalu, kini keduanya sedang berada di kamar Siwon yang terletak di lantai 2 rumah tersebut, kamar Siwon hampir sama seperti kamar remaja laki-laki kebanyakan, berantakan, baju kotor di mana-mana, poster-poster grup band dan tim sepak bola banyak tertempel di dinding, ruangannya cukup luas, sebuah meja belajar diletakkan di salah satu sudut kamar, dengan lemari pakaian yang cukup besar di sebelahnya, di tengah ruangan terdapat meja persegi rendah dan di seberangnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran single dengan sprei berwarna hitam dengan gambar _Boyband terkenal asal korea, Super Junior._

Kibum dan Siwon duduk di karpet saling bersebrangan di kedua sisi meja persegi.

"Jadi… ayo kita mulai saja…" kata Kibum lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran dari tasnya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan malam ?" tanya Siwon, Kibum menggeleng.

"Sebentar kucari cemilan dulu di dapur.." kata Siwon kemudian beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

Kibum duduk diam sendirian di dalam kamar Siwon, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya kalau ia akan bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon, yang selama ini adalah musuh bebuyutannya, sekali lagi Kibum menyadari bahwa sifatnya dan Siwon cukup berlawanan, hal ini bisa dilihat dari keadaan kamar Siwon yang berlawanan dengan kamar Kibum _yang rapi, bersih, dan harum._

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian Siwon kembali dengan membawa setoples keripik kentang dan 2 kaleng coca-cola dingin.<p>

"Hanya ini yang ada di dapurku.." katanya.

"Keripik kentang dan coca-cola oke kok…" kata Kibum.

Keduanya kemudian memulai rencana belajar mereka, salah satu keuntungan yang bisa didapat Siwon dari persahabatannya dengan Kibum sekarang adalah ia akhirnya mendapatkan guru privat yang bisa membimbingnya belajar, karena Siwon selama ini cukup kesulitan mengikuti nyaris semua mata pelajaran di sekolahnya, bukan karena ia _bodoh_, tapi karena… entahlah… ada sesuatu yang membuat otaknya tidak bisa mencerna pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolahnya dengan baik.

Dengan Kibum sebagai gurunya, Siwon ternyata mampu mencerna pelajaran dengan cukup baik, semua yang diajarkan Kibum ternyata bisa diserap oleh otaknya dengan cepat.

Tak terasa sudah 2 jam lewat mereka belajar, jam dinding di kamar Siwon sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Kibum menguap untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya.

"Kita sudahi saja ya… aku sudah cukup paham kok…" kata Siwon.

"Baiklah…" timpal Kibum,

keduanya kemudian membereskan buku-buku pelajaran dan sampah makanan mereka. Siwon memandang tempat tidurnya, kemudian menatap Kibum, Kibum balas menatapnya.

"Err… tempat tidurku terlalu sempit untuk kita berdua, kau tidurlah di tempat tidur, biar aku tidur di karpet…" kata Siwon

"Apa ? tidak, aku,kan tamunya, jadi biar aku saja yang di karpet…" sanggah Kibum. Siwon tertawa.

"Kau ? seorang Kibum yang terkenal rapi dan sangat menjaga kebersihan mau tidur di karpet ? yang benar saja…" kata Siwon.

"Ohh diamlah…" kata Kibum seraya mengambil bantal kemudian meletakkannya di karpet di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Ini kamarku, jadi aku yang berhak menentukan segalanya di sini, dan aku ingin kau tidur di atas tempat tidur." pintah Siwon lagi. Keduanya saling pandang.

.

.

Seperti biasa Kibum menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menang berdebat dengan Siwon.

"Ayo kita tidur di atas tempat tidur sama-sama.." katanya akhirnya.

"Ap…apa ?" tanya Siwon kaget, wajahnya kembali bersemu merah seperti biasa.

"Ayo cepat… aku sudah ngantuk.." kata Kibum kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidur dengan menyisakan setengah bagian tempat tidur untuk Siwon.

Pemandangan Kibum di atas tempat tidur benar-benar membuat Siwon gugup, ada sesuatu di hatinya yang bergejolak.

"Ehh… ba…baiklah…" katanya.

Siwon kemudian berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang sudah disisakan Kibum dengan canggung. Siwon kemudian melepas kaos yang ia pakai sehingga kini ia bertelanjang dada, Kibum terperangah menatap tubuh bagian atas Siwon, dadanya yang bidang dan perutnya yang rata _six pack_ menunjukan bahwa Siwon benar-benar olah ragawan sejati, selain itu kulitnya yang mulus dan putih menjadi nilai tambah bagi Siwon, tanpa sadar wajah Kibum bersemu merah, tubuh sempurna seperti itu ditambah wajah yang tampan membuat Kibum tidak heran kenapa banyak perempuan _tergila-gila _pada sahabatnya ini.

"Aku biasa bertelanjang dada kalau tidur, you ok with that ?" tanya Siwon. Kibum menyadari kalau dari tadi ia terus memandangi tubuh Siwon,

"Ahh..uhh…yeah…I'm ok with that." kata Kibum tergagap.

"Good." kata Siwon.

Iia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Kibum, kondisi tempat tidur yang sempit membuat keduanya saling bersentuhan, muka keduanya bersemu merah, jelas keduanya merasa canggung, keduanya tidur dengan saling membelakangi.

Mata Kibum terpejam, tapi ia belum benar-benar tidur, ia bingung karena semenjak tadi ia melihat tubuh Siwon sampai sekarang entah kenapa jantungnya terus berdetak kencang, dan ini membuatnya senang, ada perasaan nyaman di balik debaran jantungnya ini.

"Masa iya aku berdebar-debar dengan Siwon ?" tanya Kibum dalam hati. Di sebelahnya Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Keduanya baru bisa tidur sejam setelahnya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya keduanya berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dari rumah Siwon. Siwon mengerjakan tesnya dengan cukup optimis, setelah diajari Kibum tadi malam Siwon memang jadi memahami konsep dari materi yang akan diteskan.<p>

Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Kibum bergegas menuju ke kelas Siwon, ia berdiri di depan kelas Siwon sementara murid-murid beramai-ramai keluar dari dalam kelas, Siwon menjadi yang paling akhir keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Kibum was-was. Siwon mengangkat bahunya,

"Kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti.." katanya.

"Tapi kau bisa menjawab soal-soalnya,kan ?" tanya Kibum masih was-was.

"Yahhh… lumayan sih… sudahlah…ayo kita ke kantin…" ajak Siwon.

Keduanya hendak berjalan ke kantin ketika seorang murid perempuan berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan malu-malu, untuk ukuran remaja, perempuan ini cukup termasuk golongan perempuan yang cantik dan manis, pasti banyak laki-laki yang berebut ingin menjadi pacarnya.

"Ehhmmm…Kak Siwon.." kata anak perempuan itu masih dengan malu-malu.

"Ya." jawab Siwon.

"Ehhmm…na..namaku Stella..aku adik kelasmu…" kata anak perempuan itu.

"Ehhmm….ya…ada perlu apa ya ?" tanya Siwon ramah.

Kibum memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut, dia tahu betul tentang apa ini, dia sudah sering berada dalam posisi Siwon sekarang, entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergejolak melihat pemandangan ini, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak menyukai ini, tapi ia belum bisa mendeskripsikan apa itu, yang ia tahu ia ingin perempuan di depannya itu cepat-cepat pergi darinya…dan Siwon!

"Ahh..a..aku…aku hanya mau memberikan ini padamu.." jawab Stella terbata sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Siwon dengan gugup, mukanya merah seperti sedang direbus. Siwon mengambil surat itu, begitu suratnya diambil, Stella langsung berlari pergi menghilang dari hadapan Siwon dan Kibum.

"Hei tunggu !" panggil Siwon, tapi perempuan itu sudah keburu menghilang.

"Sudah biarkan saja." kata Kibum.

Siwon memandangi surat yang ada di tangannya, keduanya melanjutkan kembali berjalan menuju ke kantin.

.

Sesampainya di kantin keduanya duduk di bangku yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Apa isinya, ya ?" tanyanya. Kibum tersenyum,

"Surat cinta.. tentu saja.." katanya yakin.

"Ap..apa ?" tanya Siwon ragu pada Kibum. Kibum mengangguk.

"Aku sering dapat yang seperti itu..coba saja buka kalau tidak percaya.." katanya lagi. Siwon kemudian membuka surat itu kemudian membacanya, semakin ia baca wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Betulkan tebakanku…" kata Kibum enteng. Siwon mengangguk pelan masih tidak percaya.

"Lalu apa katanya ?" tanya Kibum tidak begitu tertarik.

"Dia bilang dia sudah lama memperhatikanku, dan dia…dia menyukaiku… semua yang ada padaku…dia bilang juga dia tidak minta aku untuk membalas perasaannya, hanya dengan aku tahu saja… itu sudah cukup baginya…. semoga kita bisa berteman baik, itu kalimat terakhir di suratnya." jawab Siwon masih dengan nada tidak percaya, ia kemudian mengulurkan surat itu pada Kibum. Kibum mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Siwon kemudian membacanya sepintas.

"Lalu ?" tanya Kibum setelah ia selesai membaca surat tersebut.

"Ehh… lalu apa ?" Siwon balik bertanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan anak ini ?" tanya Kibum. Siwon mengangkat bahunya lalu mengambil kembali suratnya dari tangan Kibum.

"Entahlah… apa yang biasanya kau lakukan bila kau dapat surat cinta ?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau juga menyukai anak ini ?" tanya Kibum. Siwon terdiam sejenak,

"Kau kan tahu aku sudah menyukai orang lain.." jawab Siwon.

"Kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang ?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Bahkan lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya…" jawab Siwon, mukanya mulai memerah.

"Dan kau masih belum mau memberitahuku siapa orangnya ?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku masih belum siap." jawab Siwon.

Kibum menghela napasnya, fakta bahwa Siwon menyukai seseorang dan tidak mau memberitahukan pada dirinya membuatnya sedikit tidak senang.

"Baiklah… dia kan hanya minta berteman denganmu, jadi yaa…bertemanlah dengannya." kata Kibum. Siwon mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, selesai kan masalahmu…ayo kita pesan makanan." usul Kibum, keduanya kemudian memesan makan siang mereka.

"Ehhmm… surat-surat cinta yang ditujukan padamu itu… kau apakan semua akhirnya ?" tanya Siwon sambil memakan makanan pesanannya.

"Kutolak semua." jawab Kibum enteng.

"Apa ? kenapa ?" tanya Siwon kaget.

"Tidak ada yang cocok denganku.." jawab Kibum lagi.

"Se..sebelum ini… apa kau pernah pacaran ?" tanya Siwon. Kibum menggeleng,

"Aku belum bertemu yang cocok." jawabnya.

"Belum pernah sama sekali ?" tanya Siwon yang mendadak jadi bersemangat.

"Ya. kenapa memangnya ? tidak punya pacar juga hidupku tidak akan berakhir,kan.." kata Kibum. Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Ya…ya.. kau benar…" dukungnya.

"Kau sendiri… sudah pernah punya pacar ?" Kibum balas bertanya.

"Belum. Aku juga belum pernah punya pacar." jawab Siwon.

"Woww..cukup mengejutkan, padahalkan wajahmu tampan, banyak perempuan yang tergila-gila padamu.." kata Kibum. Wajah Siwon langsung bersemu merah seketika.

"Me..menurutmu aku…aku ta…tampan ?" tanyanya terbata.

"Ya. menurut mataku sih kau cukup tampan.." jawab Kibum sambil meminum jus jeruk pesanannya.

"Uhhmm… makasih." kata Siwon pelan. Kibum mengangkat alisnya.

Keduanya kemudian menghabiskan makan siang mereka, makanan mereka habis bertepatan dengan bunyi bel tanda jam istirahat telah selesai, keduanya lalu kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan melanjutkan sisa pelajaran mereka hari itu.

* * *

><p>Siang harinya, Siwon harus mengikuti latihan basket jadi ia tidak bisa mengantar Kibum pulang, Siwon adalah ketua tim basket di sekolahnya, alhasil Kibum pulang dengan berjalan kaki seperti dulu biasa ia lakukan sebelum berteman dengan Siwon.<p>

Ketika Kibum berjalan melewati café Arlochrion ia berhenti sebentar, di kaca etalase café tersebut terpampang pengumuman tentang lowongan kerja sebagai pelayan, ia tersenyum, di tempat inilah ia dan RedHawk dulu janjian untuk bertemu, dan di tempat ini juga ia tahu bahwa RedHawk ternyata adalah Siwon, _musuh bebuyutannya._

Kibum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di rumah ia terkejut mendapati adiknya sedang duduk di dapur.

"Ryu?" tanyanya bingung.

Ryu, adik laki-laki Kibum satu-satunya, tampilan fisiknya mirip dengan Kibum, hanya saja warna rambut hitam Ryu berbeda jauh daripada rambut coklat Kibum yang kehitaman, warna matanya coklat terang, sama dengan warna mata ibu mereka.

"Kak Kibum!" kata Ryu, ia tampak sedang kebingungan dan mencemaskan sesuatu, ia berdiri kemudian menghampiri Kibum. Kibum menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan adiknya.

"Ada apa ? kupikir kau sedang ada di tempat ayah.." katanya.

"Aku pulang tadi pagi.. Kak, aku.. aku sedang ada masalah… " kata Ryu. Mau tak mau Kibum jadi ikut cemas melihat adiknya.

"Kau terlibat masalah apa ?" tanyanya.

.

.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di ruang tengah rumah mereka, Ryu menceritakan masalahnya pada Kibum dengan terbata-bata.

"Apa ? kau menabrakan mobil ayah sampai rusak !" tanya Kibum kaget.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhe… I Can't reply all your reviews for this time… tapi next part saya akan reply<strong>

**Thanks :]**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Siwon love Kibum, Kibum love Siwon ... forever

Pairing : SiBum [ and the all other Caster! ]

Rated : T

Genre : Yaoi/Gay/Boy3Boy/Romance-?-/Sadness-?-?

Warning : Don't Like Don't Read!

Present by Lee Ryu D.

OC :

**_ Ryu as Kibum's brother/namja _**

**_ Shim Changmin as Kibum's friends/namja _**

**_ Kim SaeHee as Kibum and Ryu's stepsister/yeoja_**

**_ Cho Hyun Shin as Kibum and Ryu's stepbrother/namja_**

**_ Kimi as Kibum and Ryu's stepmother_**

**_ Yohhanna as kibum's friend/yeoja _**

**_ Hangeng as Owner Cafe _**

**_ Kyuhyun as Kibum's friendships/Namja _**

**_ Choi Ji Won as Siwon's elder sister/yeoja _**

**_ Henry as Siwon's younger brother/Namja_**

**_ Mungkin bakalan bertambah lagi nanti on NEXT PART _**

* * *

><p>"Apa ? kau menabrakan mobil ayah sampai rusak ?" tanya Kibum kaget. Ryu mengangguk ketakutan.<p>

"Apa ayah tahu ?" tanya Kibum. Ryu menggeleng,

"Ayah, Tanten Kimi dan Saehee sedang liburan ke luar negri, jadi mereka belum tahu, yang tahu hanya aku, kau, dan Hyun shin " jawab Ryu.

Saehee adalah adik tiri Kibum dan Ryu yang berumur 5 tahun, Hyun shin adalah saudara tiri mereka yang umurnya sama dengan Ryu sedangkan Tante Kimi adalah ibu Saehee dan Hyun Shin yang juga adalah ibu tiri Kibum dan Ryu.

"Kau sudah memberitahu ibu tentang ini ?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Belum, aku tidak berani, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku ada di sini sekarang." jawab Ryu lagi.

"Bagus. Jangan beritahu dia…biar kita urus sendiri masalah ini, ibu sudah cukup kerepotan memikirkan urusan di kantornya tanpa harus ditambah dengan masalah ini.." kata Kibum bijak. Ryu mengangguk.

"Seberapa parah kerusakannya ?" tanya Collin.

"Cukup parah, aku sudah bertanya tentang biaya perbaikannya dan ternyata sangat mahal, uang tabunganku tidak cukup untuk membayarnya, Hyun shin mau membantu dengan memberikan setengah dari tabungannya tapi tetap tidak cukup." kata Ryu agi.

"Akan kutambahkan dengan uang tabunganku.." kata Kibum.

"Aku tahu uang tabunganmu ada berapa, tapi tetap tidak cukup. Kak, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi… aku bingung…" kata Ryu hampir menangis.

"Tenang… kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya sama-sama.." kata Kibum sembari memeluk untuk mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Kibum memeras otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah adiknya,

"Kapan ayah pulang dari liburan ?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya pada Ryu.

"Mungkin sekitar 2 bulan lagi.." jawab Ryu.

"Baiklah, sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali saja dulu ke tempat ayah, kalau kau ada di sini nanti ibu akan curiga, sisa kekurangannya biar aku yang cari, nanti kalau sudah ada kukabari, lebih baik sekarang kau temani Hyun Shin." kata Kibum.

"Bagaimana kau akan mendapatkan kekurangan uangnya ?" tanya Ryu.

"Aku punya rencana, sudah tak usah khawatir ya.." kata Kibum lalu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Ryu.

Ryu memandang wajah kakaknya dengan penuh sayang, ia merasa beruntung karena mempunyai kakak seperti Kibum.

"Thanks kakak..." katanya.

"Anything for you.." balas Kibum lembut. Keduanya lalu berpelukan.

Ryu kemudian bergegas pulang kembali ke rumah ayahnya sebelum ibu mereka pulang.

"Well, semoga rencanaku berhasil.." kata Kibum pada dirinya sendiri, ia kemudian pergi menuju café Arlochrion.

* * *

><p>Café Arlochrion.<p>

"Jadi ?" tanya Kibum penuh harap.

"Entahlah Kibum…" jawab Hangeng

Hangeng adalah anak dari pemilik café Arlochrion, dia juga bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan di café itu, umurnya 3 tahun lebih tua dari Kibum. ia dan Kibum sudah saling kenal sejak lama, selain karena Kibum merupakan salah satu pelanggan tetap di café tersebut, tapi juga karena dulu mereka bertetangga, sebelum akhirnya Hangeng dan keluarganya pindah ke daerah yang lebih dekat ke pusat kota, jadi mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, mereka sudah saling menganggap saudara pada satu sama lain.

"Apa masalahnya ?" tanya Kibum.

"Kami mencari pelayan perempuan, kibum.." jawab Hangeng

"Sama saja kan…ayolah.." bujuk Kibum.

"Ini keinginan ayahku, Kibum… kau tahu bagaimana dia kan…semua keputusannya mutlak tidak bisa diganggu gugat…" kata Hangeng. Kibum merengut,

"Kau laki-laki, tapi kau boleh bekerja di sini.." katanya mencari pembelaan. Hangeng menghela napasnya,

"Aku anak pemilik café ini, ingat ?" tanyanya.

"Ayolah Hangeng…aku butuh sekali pekerjaan ini…aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana…" katanya. Hangeng menatap iba pada Kibum.

"Aku mau sekali membantumu dan Ryu… seandainya aku yang memutuskan, aku pasti akan langsung menerimamu bekerja di sini tanpa banyak omong… tapi masalahnya semua tergantung pada ayahku…" katanya. Kibum terdiam,

"Apa tidak ada cara lain agar aku bisa diterima di sini… akan kulakukan apapun agar bisa diterima…" katanya lagi. Hangeng menatap Kibum, tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Sebetulnya kalau dilihat-lihat… ada satu cara sih…" katanya sambil tetap memandang Kibum dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Apa ? bagaimana ?" tanya Kibum bersemangat.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau mau melakukannya.." kata Hangeng sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya ? akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa diterima… apapun, Hangeng… apapun !" kata Kibum ngotot.

Hangeng terdiam sambil tetap memandang Kibum.

"Kau yakin ?" tanyanya ragu.

"Bahkan bila aku disuruh berdandan seperti perempuanpun aku mau !" kata Kibum mantap. Hangeng tersenyum,

"Kau membaca pikiranku.." katanya.

"Apa ?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Itu satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehku.." kata Hangeng

"Ehh ?" tanya Kibum masih bingung.

"Kau berpura-pura menjadi seorang perempuan… itu cara terbaik yang terpikir olehku…pasti akan berhasil, well, jangan tersinggung ya.. tapi postur tubuhmu pas sekali untuk menjadi seorang perempuan, dan wajahmu…untung bagimu karena wajahmu tanpa didandani saja sudah cukup cantik, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menambahkan rambut palsu dan mengajarimu cara berjalan dan cara bicara ala perempuan.." jelas Hangeng dengan penuh semangat, ini akan sangat menarik pikirnya.

Kibum ternganga mendengar penjelasan Hangeng

"Kau sudah bilang mau,kan… ingat, kau butuh sekali pekerjaan ini…" kata Hangeng

Kibum masih terdiam, bila dengan begini ia bisa dapat uang untuk membayar biaya perbaikan mobil ayahnya, well, maka ia akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah…" katanya.

"Bagus ! sekarang ayo kita persiapkan dirimu sebelum kau wawancara dengan ayahku…" kata Hangeng. Kibum menghela napas.

"Yohhanna akan membantu kita mencari baju dan segala macamnya, kupanggil dia dulu.." kata Hangeng kemudian berjalan menuju belakang café, tempat kumpul para pelayan dan pekerja, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali dengan seorang anak perempuan seusia Kibum yang tampangnya sangat mirip dengan Hangeng, dia adalah Yohhanna, adik perempuan Hangeng

"Hangeng sudah menceritakan semuanya, kau bisa pakai bajuku, sekarang ayo kita cari wig untukmu.." katanya.

"Ahh… aku punya wig yang cocok denganmu, ayo kita ke kamarku…" kata Hangeng

Akhirnya siang itu Hangeng dan Yohhanna sibuk mempersiapkan Kibum untuk wawancara dengan ayah mereka, mulai dari baju, cara bicara, cara berjalan, dan segala macam diajarkan pada Kibum untuk lebih meyakinkan.

* * *

><p><strong>2 jam kemudian.<strong>

Hangeng dan Yohhanna berdiri bersampingan sambil menatap Kibum yang sudah didandani seperti perempuan dengan sangat puas.

"Cantik sekali." kata Yohhanna kagum.

"Ya." dukung Hangeng

Kibum menatap bayangan dirinya di kaca, ia menggunakan wig panjang dengan warna yang sama dengan warna rambut aslinya, coklat kehitaman, terusan berwarna putih bunga-bunga dan sepatu sandal datar milik Yohhanna, harus ia akui, ia memang _kelihatan cantik_, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau sebetulnya dia adalah laki-laki.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu bahwa ini kau, aku pasti sudah mengajakmu kencan.." canda Hangeng

"Diam kau.." kata Kibum sambil cemberut. Hangeng dan Yohhanna tertawa.

"Kau sudah siap untuk menemui ayahku ?" tanya Hangeng. Kibum menatap Hangeng, ia masih sedikit ragu dan juga takut, ia takut penyamarannya ketahuan, tapi demi adiknya, ia harus memantapkan hatinya.

"Ya." katanya mantap.

"Oke. Ikut aku.." ajak Hangeng kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, Kibum mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Good luck." kata Yohhanna memberi semangat.

"Thanks." balas Kibum.

Hangeng dan Kibum kemudian berhenti di depan pintu ruangan pemilik café.

"Ingat yang sudah Yohhanna dan aku ajari tadi, jangan sampai ada yang salah, dan oh iya, selama kau menjadi perempuan, namamu adalah Kim Kihee bukan Kim Kibum, panggilanmu Kihee, kalau ayahku bertanya, bilang saja kau teman sekelasnya Yohhanna… kau mengerti ?" tanya Hangeng.

Kibum mengangguk, kadang-kadang ia kagum dengan keahlian Hangeng yang bisa mengarang cerita bohong dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Baiklah… aku masuk dulu sebentar, kau tunggu di sini.." kata Hangeng, kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya,

.

.

**beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar.**

"Kau boleh masuk." katanya. Kibum menghela napasnya, kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan pemilik café.

"Good luck, brother.." kata Hangeng. Kibum mengangguk. Hangeng berdiri sendirian di depan ruangan ayahnya, ia benar-benar cemas,

"Semoga berhasil." katanya pelan.

.

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Kibum keluar dari ruangan ayah Hangeng dengan wajah lega.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Hangeng dan Yohhanna yang dari tadi menunggu di depan ruangan sampai bosan.

"Well…" kata Kibum pelan.

"Well ?" tanya Yohhanna tidak sabar.

"Ayah kalian banyak tanya juga ya..aku kelimpungan harus berbohong bagaimana lagi tadi.." jawab Kibum.

"Apa penyamaranmu ketahuan ?" tanya Hangeng cemas. Kibum menggeleng.

"Dia tidak curiga sama sekali, kerja kalian benar-benar bagus dan rapi.." katanya sambil tersenyum, mau tak mau Hangeng dan Yohhanna pun ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana ? seharusnya kalau dia tidak curiga kau sukses dong ?" tanya Hangeng lagi. Kibum menatap kedua kakak beradik di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius, wajah keduanya tampak sangat cemas dan ketakutan.

Kibum kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau diterima ?" tanya Yohhanna. Kibum mengangguk.

"AAAaaa…." Yohhanna berteriak senang, Hangeng jg menghela napasnya dengan lega.

"Baguslah.." kata Hangeng senang.

"Ya. ayahmu memintaku untuk datang jam 3 siang setelah aku pulang sekolah sampai jam 9 malam, aku bisa mulai besok siang, dan dia menyuruhmu untuk mencarikan seragam pelayan yang pas untukku di gudang, oh iya, dan aku dibayar per minggu." kata Kibumdengan senangnya.

"Well, baiklah.." kata Hangeng menanggapi permintaan ayahnya untuk mencarikan seragam untuk Kihee alias Kibum.

"Selamat Kibum!" kata Yohhanna sambil memeluk Kibum *ngga rela nulisnya==*

"Ya. terima kasih.." kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita cari seragammu.." ajak Hangeng.

Ketiganya kemudian pergi menuju gudang untuk mencari seragam bagi Kihee alias Kibum, beruntung ternyata ada sisa seragam yang kebetulan pas sekali dengan ukuran tubuh Kibum.

Setelah mendapat seragam dan sedikit…ehhm…banyak penjelasan mengenai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan café dari Hangeng dan Yohhanna, Kibum berpamitan pulang dan berjanji akan datang setengah jam sebelum waktu yang telah disepakati besok.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia lega karena ia bisa mendapat jalan keluar untuk masalah adiknya, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah banyak-banyak belajar mengenai bagaimana cara berperilaku seperti perempuan untuk bisa memantapkan penyamarannya.

Di tengah jalan menuju rumahnya tiba-tiba sebuah motor berhenti tepat di depannya, Kibum kenal motor itu, pengemudi motor itu melepas helmnya, Kibum berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dari mana kau ?"

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUE<strong>

**Sorry, saya masih malas untuk balas repiu yang masuk… Jeongmalgeseyeo Mianhe TT-TT  
><strong>

**Hope you ENJOYED!**


End file.
